Revolution M
by GoGoGadgetfiction
Summary: Things are getting out of control in Maple Story! When everyone ignores a message saying that a mysterious group of maplers have gained the power to kill a character for good, Charlie logs in as migino to take up the challenge to save the day! but can he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_The message_

The boy moved his wounded maple character as fast as he could, occasionally looking over his map to see if his pursuers were still behind him. He took a quick glance at the bottom of the screen to see his character only had 500hp. He looked at his inventory to see that he had used all of his potions and healing items on the battle…no, massacre he had just nearly escaped.

Once the boy thought his character was in the clear, he let him rest in a small house near the town Henesy. The house was only one room with a window holding a portal to some other area. The door also had a portal at its floor. There was a treasure chest on the floor and a bed beside it. It seemed not to be occupied by any other maplers at the time so he sat down.

When the character began to heal, the player began to try to make sense of what had just happened to him. "_**They slaughtered them…they slaughtered the whole guild!**_" The boy at the desk repeated to himself. "_**b-but how is that possible!? How could they hit us? And that brings up the question why for that matter?**_"

He looked up to the screen in time to see he was not alone in the room anymore. His pursuer had followed him! His hands dashed over the keyboards key's, making his character jump up and dash for the window portal. As he jumped in he began sending out a message by his NX cash mega phone to all maplers in kradia.

While he composed his message he had enough time to glance up to see where he had sent his thief. It was what seemed to be an exact replica of the other room he had just been in except for one fatal detail: other than the portal he had just used to enter this room in, there was no other portal. He was trapped inside this room, with his pursuer just seconds away from entering it.

The boy typed furiously on the keyboard until he had summed up his letter. He then went to the back of the room and waited for his characters untimely demise. Sitting there his hands began to tremble with the adrenaline flowing through him.

The boy looked up at his map to see that the enemy was right at the portals entrance. It seemed to be waiting for something, or some sort of recognition. It then entered the room. It then, walked into the portal and entered.

At once the boy clicked on his message and sent it to all of kradia's inhabitants. He smiled at this and glared at his enemy. "_**The last laugh is mine suppose**_," the boy said to himself.

"You're too late, I'm telling everyone about you and all that's happened here…I don't care what you do now that I know I won't lose my character in vain!" The boy typed in for his character to speak. "Now all of kradia will know about you! We may not have been able to destroy you, but someone will! You can be sure of that!"

The message popped up at that instant and the boy smiled. '_**There's hope now**_,' he thought to himself.

Just then a dagger flew through the air and pierced his character, making it jump back into a wall. The blow took all of his health and instead of turning into a ghost, the boy's screen went blank. It was done, he had given hope to those of maplestory and so he was satisfied.

Meanwhile the figure yanked his dagger from the wall and set it aside. It looked up at the message the boy had written. Then, it turned away and walked into the portal.

The message said: DANGER!! Incredibly strong Maplers with ability to harm and or erase other characters!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Confidence

Chapter Two:

Confidence

"Maple killers? What a joke!"

"Lol yeah, some noob trying to get mesos most likely,"

"It's best just to ignore random messages like that,"

A crowd had gathered at the free market channel 19 when Will logged in Migino. The quiet channel 19 where he would train by himself was now a bustling highway of conversation. There were people as far as the screen could see. All of the terrain was covered with busy maplers buzzing around like bees in a hive.

Migino, a level 25, orange hair (an unfortunate mishap with a hair quest.), and brown skin was coming out of a weapon shop. He was wearing a blue sergeant chest plate, steel sergeant kilt, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

As he walked down the crowded streets he tried to catch what all the commotion was about. Everyone was either screaming at each other or laughing. It didn't settle well with Migino, usually when there was a crowd like this, there was about to be something big like a massive enemy horde or even worse…horntail.

He leapt onto a nearby walk way that was slightly empty and looked over the mass of word bubbles trying to make sense of all this. While he leaned in, he accidentally moved into one boy's word bubble.

"WATCH IT YOU N00B!!" The kid yelled.

"Oh…I'm really sorry." Migino said as he stepped down towards the boy. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you." He questioned as he stepped over another floating bubble.

"Oh, you must have just logged on didn't you?" The boy's face turned from mad to serious.

"Uh yeah, I just got on, why what happened? Did someone summon a boss or something?" Migino said as he tried looking over the hoards of Maplers.

"Well, it's only speculation but they say there's a couple of maplers who have gained the ability to actually Delete other maplers! As in ounce they kill you, you don't come back." The boy said with a frown.

"Who are they? Why would they do that? And how do they do it?" Migino pried as he walked toward the kid.

"That's what I wanna know. Everyone say's there in channel ones Ludibrium right now. Everyone got so scarred; the CC'd and came the farthest away from there. They say some GM's are on a private investigation over there now. It's so bad; they shut down the ticket booth to orbis!" The boy began 

walking towards the back of the free market where fewer people were standing. Migino waded in and out of the crowed trying to follow.

"Now the only way to see if this is just a hoax is for you to already be in lidibrium, be able to elude the GM's, and if it's true, come back in one piece. Some people have already tried and we have tracked them but…" the boy paused for a second.

"It seems like either they lost internet connection or they were logged off by a GM."

Migino starred at him in fear. Suddenly, his expression turned from interest to concern.

"What area are they rumored to be in!?" He demanded.

"Whoa um, the Omega sector was where we sent the last guy…but he mysteriously got logged off…why?"

"My friend was going to meet me in the Omega sector!!" Migino yelled as he ran towards the door in a panic.

"Wait!! Hold on man, there's no way you can elude all the GM's out there! And at your low a level I wouldn't even think about going to ludibrium! Those guy's supposedly killed a whole guild! What do you expect to do?" The boy yelled to him.

"I'm not going to confront them, I just want to get my buddy outa there!" He said about to take the portal out of the free market.

"Hold on a minute! I can help you!" The kid said stopping Migino in his tracks.

"I know the last area's where the search crew were when they were logged out by GM's so I know most of the GM's current locations, also I see you're in ludibrium. I know that place like the back of my hand so I can point places where there are secret portals for you to hide in."

Migino looked back at the boy. They starred each other down.

"Why do you wanna help me so bad now?"

"There's a bounty on the info of their whereabouts, 50mil. I help you get your friend, you give me the info. It's a win/win scenario." They boy grinned like a crocodile. There was greed flowing from him like a fountain on over load.

Migino glared at him for a minute. He didn't care about the fact another mapler could be deleted. All he cared about was the mesos.

"Fine, just…don't screw up ok!?" Migino sighed as he jumped into the portal.

"No prob, you can contact me on whisper ok? Don't want any GM's finding you if your talking out loud right?" The boy smirked.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" Migino said as he was blasted back to ludibrium.

"Zachary 1221, but you can call me Zach!" were the last words Migino heard before he was Hurled into one of the most amazing adventures of all maple story history.


End file.
